The diagnosis for a thyroid nodule's malignancy is currently made via fine needle aspiration (FNA) biopsy. It is estimated that around 300,000 thyroid FNA biopsies are performed in the United States annually. However, about seventy percent of these biopsies turn out to be benign. As biopsies are an invasive procedure, a better diagnostic method executed by a medical device is desired to reduce the number of biopsies being performed on benign nodules.